The invention relates to a lance for receiving a sensor or sampler for metal melts, the lance having a top part and a bottom part provided for arrangement on the sensor or sampler.
Such lances are known, for example, from German published patent application DE 36 41 225 A1. They are used, among other things, in steelworks for handling samplers or sensors. They have essentially metallic tubular constructions and coupling parts. On one end the lance can have a handle for the operator, and the carrier tube of the sensor or sampler is placed on the other end. This carrier tube is usually formed from cardboard. The lance contains a mechanical and an electrical coupling, in order to connect the electrical lines of the sampler or sensor to forwarding lines. These lines conduct measurement values or other signals from the sampler or sensor to evaluation units. Frequently, the lance is formed from different parts, in order to allow, for example, an exchange of the connection part for the carrier tube of the sensor or sampler. Such an exchange must be possible very securely and quickly with respect to handling in the steelworks.
Another lance is known from German Utility Model DE 298 05 881 U1. This lance is made from components that can be joined together and that can be easily detached from each other.